


Welcome Home Surprises

by bumblebear30



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons, calex - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:55:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27478408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bumblebear30/pseuds/bumblebear30
Summary: Casey has been away at a conference, after going shopping with an old friend she has a few surprises for Alex...
Relationships: Alexandra Cabot/Casey Novak
Comments: 9
Kudos: 33





	Welcome Home Surprises

Alex sighed as she finally finished her paperwork, it had been a long tedious day of witness prep and monotonous trial preparations, with barely enough time to eat her lunch. Days like today were a grind but she knew it always paid dividends to be as prepared as possible, particularly when she was going to be in front of Petrovsky for this trial next week.

Gathering her things she noticed she had several notifications on her phone that she must’ve missed whilst focussed on her notes. Recognising Casey’s contact details Alex couldn’t help but smile and open the messages,

_13:34 Hey! The conference in Boston is a bust, I’ve managed to get on an earlier flight back. Do you want to do dinner tonight?_

_15:15 Alex? Dinner?_

_15:37 I know you Cabot, I bet you are totally absorbed in some file right now. Bet you didn’t manage to get lunch today either. All the more reason to have dinner tonight,_

_15:37 With me, obviously._

_15:38 Because you would be having dinner tonight anyway because people need to eat dinner..._

_16:00 Are you even free tonight? Or was it today you were meant to be catching up with Jack? Urgh why don’t we have a shared calendar already? I can’t keep track of both our social lives._

_16:47 Okay I checked with Linda – honestly I think she suspects I’m stalking you, you need to at least let your PA know we’re together or at least ‘socially friendly’ so I don’t have to use up all my favours just to check if you are available in the evenings…_

_16:49 Although, is it weird that I do like how protective she is of you? Kudos to Linda, you should be nice to her. She likes blueberry muffins best btw._

_16:51 Anyway yes, dinner tonight. I’ll cook._

_17:50 Sorry for spamming your phone, I just missed you x_

Alex immediately felt her mood lighten and the tiredness of the long day, long week, melt away. She couldn’t help but laugh at the way Casey’s messages to her were often a stream of consciousness, so unlike the redheaded lawyer’s usual collected and succinct professional demeanour. It had taken a little adjustment on Alex’s part but after clarifying that Casey didn’t actually expect her to immediately respond to every single message every single time – one of the perks of being with someone who understood the complexities and demanding nature of working for District Attorney’s office – Alex often enjoyed being able to track the journey of the other woman’s thoughts throughout the day, particularly when Casey was working on a problem, or simply letting Alex know she was thinking of her.

Alex double checked the time as she shrugged into her coat, pleased to see it was only a little past six thirty. Balancing the phone against her shoulder she rifled through her purse to check she had everything she’d need for the night whilst she called Casey, only having to wait a few rings for her to pick up,

“Novak,”

“Novak, its Cabot,” Alex couldn’t help but tease, the running joke between them that their ingrained habit of answering calls in such a way would never change.

“Al!” Alex could hear the genuine happiness in Casey’s voice, “I take it you finally got to read my messages then?”

“Uh-huh,” Alex stopped fussing with her bag and readjusted her hold on her phone, leaning against the edge of the desk to talk more comfortably,

“Sorry, I was reading up on the witness statements for the Jones trial next week, I wasn’t ignoring you on purpose.”

“No, no don’t worry I get it.” Casey gave a snort of laughter, and Alex was able to clearly picture the redhead’s nose crinkling in the familiar gesture, “I’m just as guilty of doing the same.”

“You were wrong though.”

“Oh, how so?” Alex could hear that Casey seemed to be moving around as she talked to her,

“I totally managed to eat lunch today.”

“Ha! I call bullshit.”

“Nope, Linda cleared three minutes of time for me between the Jones witnesses.”

“Goddamn that woman is a marvel,” Alex couldn’t help the deep laugh that escaped her.

“She really is, although it is definitely why she’s so protective of my diary.” Now Alex stood and made her way out the office, locking the door behind her, “I did hear what you said though, tomorrow I’ll let her know you aren’t stalking me.”

“So kind of you,” Alex could only hum teasingly in response to Casey’s indignant tone. Truth be told she had already told her PA that she and ‘ADA Novak were seeing each other’ several months prior, but the woman, after overcoming her initial over-protective streak over Alex, seemed to enjoy tormenting Casey. Particularly as the redhead often attempted to get on her good side with baked goods.

Alex made her way out to the street and was looking for a cab to hail,

“So, do you want me to pick up anything for this dinner you’ve promised me? I can be at yours in 35?”

“Oh,”

The quietness of Casey’s voice caught Alex’s attention. Tuning out the noise and bustle of the street she picked up on a nervousness that hadn’t been so apparent since they’d first started seeing each other and were still working out how to transition from being colleagues, to colleagues who were friends. To friends who wanted to be together and constantly rip each other’s clothes off. To the realisation it was mutual and that they could. That those nerves seemed to be back immediately caused Alex’s chest to tighten.

“Uhm,” Casey’s voice cut through Alex’s rising anxiety, “Actually I’m already at yours?”

Casey’s voice had gotten a little bit higher as she finished the sentence but Alex immediately felt herself melt, an intense happiness coursing through her at Casey’s admission. She’d given Casey a key (which in reality was several keys and a security pass) to her apartment over a month ago, with the quiet but earnest request that she was to use them whenever she wanted or needed to, but this was the first time that the other woman had actually used them independently.

Quickly rallying and trying not to make a big deal out of it Alex finally managed to flag a cab,

“Well, perfect then, I’ll be home in 10,” Alex leaned forward to tell the driver her address, “And Case,” Alex appreciated the familiar little hum of encouragement that Casey gave her, “I missed you too.”

\---

Alex felt the welcoming warmth of her apartment envelop her as she stepped through the front door. Whatever it was that Casey had decided to cook for them smelled great and Alex loved the feeling of coming home to someone, the act in itself making her apartment feel more like ‘home’ that it ever had previously. Leaving her coat and bags by the door she stepped through to the open living room come kitchen diner and took a moment to appreciate the view in front of her. Casey was in front of the stove, stirring a one of several pots as she quietly sang and swayed her head along to the classic rock radio station that Alex’s digital radio now seemed to be permanently tuned to. She was still in her work pants, with white oxford collared shirt still neatly tucked in, but the extra open buttons and tea towel flipped carelessly over her shoulder meant Alex knew Casey was relaxed and enjoying herself. Casey looked _good_ , and the confidence she always exuded when she took over Alex’s underused kitchen added an extra level to Alex’s appreciation.

Casey had been away for work in Boston for the week and Alex had missed her; missed the familiarity and closeness they had developed; the easy laughs and teasing that came from sharing the same space; and the deep philosophical debates they spontaneously fell into, as well as the impassioned arguments over which type of cheese made the best grilled cheese – considering it was Alex’s signature dish she had very strong opinions on the matter which amused Casey no end. Alex could also tell from the steadily increasing pull from just below her stomach that she’d missed Casey’s physical attentions more than she’d let herself acknowledge before.

Shaking herself from her reverie and open admiration of how these pants made the curves of Casey’s ass look particularly good, Alex stepped towards her. Coming into Casey’s line of vision just as she had leant forward, raising a wooden spoon to taste whatever sauce it was that was bubbling away and smelling so divine. Casey startled slightly, her instinctive response to smile so widely in greeting at Alex making her almost drop the implement.

“Hey you!” The spoon was deposited back into the pan and heat turned down in two quick fluid motions letting Casey step towards Alex to meet her approach. Alex decided to take advantage of the superior height her heels gave her and draped her arms over Casey’s shoulders, with Casey’s answering wrapping of her arms over Alex’s waist letting them both pull each other tightly in a welcoming embrace. Alex loved being able to feel Casey pressing against the full length of her, but pulled her head back enough to plant a firm but chaste kiss on Casey’s smiling lips.

“Hey yourself,” Alex could feel her satisfied grin stretching wide across her face as she drank in all the sensations of being back in Casey’s arms. Alex’s hands automatically started to toy with the soft baby-hairs at the nape of Casey’s neck, enjoying the feeling of the silky strands running over her fingertips. Casey was gazing at her with a wide matching smile, within a moment it had turned decidedly lascivious as she dropped her arms lower on Alex’s waist and pulled her closer, their hips now pressing firmly against each other, causing a surge of pleasure and arousal to settle in Alex’s core. Alex’s smile held firm but her eyebrow rose in a teasing challenge,

“Oh I see how you ‘ _missed me_ ’ Novak,” Alex adored making Casey laugh and was pleased that her flirtatious remark had hit the mark. Casey leaned forward to capture Alex in another sweet kiss before letting out a low mock groan as she rested their foreheads together,

“Urgh don’t remind me woman, seven days away from you is seven days too long.” Alex could feel the warm feeling in her heart expanding exponentially at Casey’s words. She reached up and gently ran her nails along Casey’s scalp, the redhead tipping her head back, eyes closed with a satisfied moan as her body shuddered lightly at the pleasurable sensation.

“Case and point, you are entirely too good at that.”

Casey finally cracked her eyes open to fix Alex with a look that Alex was all too happy to silently match, she could feel the tension between them rising, that powerful magnetic pull that had drawn them together initially still so raw and pulsatingly overwhelming.

Until their moment was interrupted by the shrill beeping of the kitchen timer.

With a small chuckle Casey traced along Alex’s jawline with the tip of her nose, and Alex finally realised how rapid her own breathing had gotten during their greeting and had to make a conscious effort to calm her racing heartrate,

“Saved by the bell?” Casey’s low voice was barely more than whisper, muttered so close to Alex’s ear she could feel the breath of air pass over her skin. But then Casey was gone with a sweet smile, turning from her to get the timer. Alex still stood rooted to the spot as she tried to regain her composure. With a shake of her blonde head she followed Casey further into the kitchen watching her lift some chicken out of the oven and start to fuss over the various pans on the stove.

“Here,” the redhead turned with a spoon of sauce balanced over her open hand as she brought it to Alex’s mouth, “I tried something different with the arrabbiatta sauce,” Alex willingly opened her mouth and accepted the offer, humming contentedly at the flavourful sauce.

“Hmm it’s good!” Alex smiled at how delighted Casey was with the compliment, a pink blush forming over her cheekbones. She placed a quick kiss on Casey’s warming cheek, and rested her hand on the small of her back as she manoeuvred past, “I know just the wine to go with it.”

“How is it you still think the best cheese for grilled cheese is “American” but you know which wine goes with this?” Casey was back, plating up the chicken, pasta and sauce for them both.

“Oh please, you know I’m right,” Alex had managed to locate the bottle she had in mind – an Italian Amarone which would temper the spicy heat of the sauce whilst still complimenting the rich flavour – and set about pouring them two glasses. Casey reached over and quickly sipped hers ignoring Alex’s dry “You’ve got to let it breathe you heathen,” as she savoured the wine.

Glass still balanced in her hand Casey managed to still wave at her off-handedly.

“Okay I’ll admit on the wine you are right.” Alex preened under the praise, “but you are still so wrong on the cheese Al.”

At this Alex sassily popped her hip against the countertop and crossed her arms, a glare being levelled at the back of Casey’s head as she carried their plates over to the breakfast bar style island where they tended to share meals together,

“I am not!”

Casey turned round with a mischievous twinkle very apparent in her eyes, a knowing smirk gracing her lips.

“Are too.”

Alex was incensed by the challenging quirk of Casey’s eyebrow,

“Please, it’s the best for consistency and replicability an-,” Casey interrupted her before Alex could build up too much steam, it was a mistake many Manhattan defence attorneys had made before, trying to stop a full-force Alex Cabot counterargument was akin to trying to stop a runaway train.

“Alex, honey, come eat, please?”

The sweet, bordering on indulgent, smile that Casey now gave her made Alex realise she’d fallen into the trap of being teased. With a chagrined sigh she collected her wineglass and joined Casey, sitting round the corner from her so she could enjoy being in close proximity once more. Casey’s eyes shone brightly, following her movements as she settled, before making Alex jump lightly when she rested her foot on the same barstool as Alex was on, making their knees brush against each other continuously. This dinner was going to be super enjoyable for Alex on so many levels.

\---

The meal was delicious: it always was. Casey had surprised Alex when they’d started seeing each other with both her keenness for cooking and genuine ability to do so, so well. Casey had tried to shrug off the rave review that Alex bestowed upon her at every occasion, but had eventually admitted that cooking was one of her favourite ways to relax and show people that she cared. When she had been on her own (and not possibly pining after a certain blonde seemingly unattainable bureau chief), there had seemed to be little point in going to such an effort just for herself. Now that she was with Alex it was one of her ways of showing how much Alex and their relationship meant to her.

Alex sat back in her chair, nursing the end of her current glass of wine as she watched Casey chase the last of the sauce off of her plate with a piece of chicken that Alex knew she’d saved just for this purpose. A wave of affection rolled through her as Casey leant back with a satisfied sigh, placing her cutlery on the plate and pushing it away from her as she caught Alex’s gaze with a small smile.

“You know, no one will ever believe that I’m not the ‘food-snob’ in this relationship.” Alex’s teasing made Casey’s lips curl up into a wider smile – the kind of smile that caused her eyes to glow and crinkle at the side. Casey couldn’t contain the chortle that escaped her, leaning back she crossed her legs so her ankle and calf could press against Alex, obviously enjoying having her physically close again.

“Well by being in a relationship with you, surely it would follow that I simply have excellent taste, right?”

The line – delivered with an over exaggerated eyebrow wiggle – should never have had an effect on someone of Alex’s social standing and upbringing. In the past it would never have. But now, sat here with the woman she was totally falling in love with, after sharing a meal cooked just for her by that same woman, who always teased her so mercilessly – verbally but also physically at the right times too –it totally worked. Alex insides melted and the light hearted teasing that had gone on as they ate, catching each other up on their weeks, suddenly left Alex feeling _hungry_ again. She shifted in her seat trying to ease the wanting ache between her legs. Casey eyed her knowingly, smirking into her wineglass. Alex scoffed – both of them glossing over the fact it had taken longer than it should have had to respond,

“You are such a dork Novak.”

“Resorted to name-calling already, you must be tired.” Casey relented with another smile, and stood to clear their plates, dropping a kiss onto Alex’s forehead as she passed. “Why don’t you take the rest of the wine and go put something on the TV, I’ll join you in a minute?”

“Sounds perfect.”

Alex still couldn’t believe how easily they’d settled into this domestic side of their relationship, nor could she believe just how much she enjoyed it. The strong, independent, ball-busting, politically ambitious woman that had swaggered into the 1-6 all those years ago was still there, for sure, but if she was being honest with herself, she adored being cared for and looked after by her partner. It was something new and she had initially balked against it, but Casey, gentle, patient infuriating Casey, had just kept on pushing her way through all the hastily erect barriers that Alex could throw up. And, Casey, Casey who never seemed to want anything from Alex in return, or never ask Alex to be anything more than herself, Casey who seemed to get such happiness in just being with Alex? Well how could Alex possibly refuse anything she requested.

Alex made her way through to the lounge and settled herself on her side of the couch, chuckling to herself at the fact she now thought of her and Casey both having sides to _her_ couch. She took a moment to enjoy the view of the city from the large corner windows as she sipped her wine, simply indulging in how content she was in the moment.

Hearing Casey clattering some dishes behind her brought Alex back to the room, she looked around for the TV remote but her eyes finally came to rest upon a box, or rather a parcel, wrapped in sleek matt black wrapping paper on the coffee table in front of her. Curiosity piqued, Alex picked it up, noticing that whilst not heavy it was definitely weightier than she had expected.

“Casey?” Alex called over her shoulder to the other woman who was already making her way back to her,

“Yeah Lex?” Alex’s eyes were still on the box in her hands so she didn’t see Casey stop in her tracks when she saw what Alex was holding.

“What’s this?” Alex finally looked up to see the redhead frozen mid-step. “Case?”

Finally, Casey snapped back into motion although she seemed incapable of quite meeting Alex’s gaze as she folded herself against the opposite armrest of the long couch, taking a deep gulp of her wine once settled. Alex watched as Casey blushed deeply, she could practically feel the heat burning from the tip of her scarlet ears despite the empty space between them. Growing ever more curious Alex put the box back on the coffee table and turned to face Casey head-on, tucking her long legs under herself as Casey’s gaze continued to bounce around the room.

Alex decided enough was enough and cleared her throat, the noise immediately causing Casey’s eyes to snap to her own to which Alex slowly arched her eyebrow, a move well practised over years of cross-examining countless perps on the stand. Considering how such a small movement had caused hardened criminals to crumble Alex was secretly impressed at Casey’s ability to finally somewhat compose herself.

Swallowing thickly Casey finally found her voice, even if its usual huskiness was much more apparent,

“Oh, uh that,” Casey’s eyes flicked to the black parcel still innocuously sitting on the coffee table, and shuffled herself further into the back of the couch, before settling her eyes back on Alex, “Uhm, well it’s actually a present for you, I suppose?” Casey seemed to wince slightly at the uncertainty in her own voice.

Alex tilted her head in confusion, Casey’s slightly erratic behaviour dampening her genuine happiness in receiving a gift. If it was a present for her then why was Casey acting so odd around the whole thing? She continued to look at Casey who was now looking at her own feet mostly, still blushing beet red, her restless hands running over the stitching of the couch or circling the base of her wine glass as she cast occasional glances at Alex. Before Alex could ask the questions that were crystalizing in her mind Casey quietly broke the soft silence that had fallen between them.

“Sorry, I had actually forgotten I’d left it there, I was going to wait to maybe give it to you at the right time?” Alex watched as Casey went into full ramble mode, sipping her wine and fidgeting with her hands, honestly it reminded Alex of one of their first ‘official’ dates. She had always found the flustered side of the ADA quite endearing after that;

“Just because we haven’t ever talked about it, or if it is something you might like, or not, which would be totally fine because things are honestly _so good,_ but the conference was just so boring that I met up with my old Harvard roommate Sandra and she wanted to go shopping.” Casey cast an anxious look at Alex who was now sat there with a slightly bemused look on her face,

“And you know what Sandra is like...”

Indeed, Casey had regaled Alex of some of her most entertaining tales of her law school days in which her roommate Sandra had seemed to predominantly featured as main mischief instigator.

“So, she dragged me all over the place, in and out of all these different stores, I think she was trying to embarrass me more than anything most of the time, you know?” Now Casey swallowed again and decided that focussing on how Alex’s knees were exposed, her skirt having ridden up slightly due to her sitting position, was her best option for now. Casey’s voice became less rushed, almost reverential as she continued,

“But then I saw them and just immediately thought of you,”

Casey couldn’t seem to help but flick her eyes to Alex’s, before closing her eyes and leaning her head back, seemingly lost in whatever memory or mental image she was recalling. She continued with her eyes shut, a small groan escaping her,

“And then I couldn’t stop thinking about you and I couldn’t get the thought of it out of my mind and I tried to, honest, because it just feels so – I dunno – _presumptuous_ of me I suppose, but it was like I couldn’t unsee it...”

Casey now seemed to have the courage to look at Alex once more, her blush still in full force but Alex could see how her bright eyes had darkened with a look she knew well. Alex could feel her own body respond, the build-up and flirting from earlier in the night making her core clench with a heady throb of want as Casey still continued with her story,

“And so I went back just before my flight, because it was easier to over there where I could be more like anonymous, almost? I don’t think I, or we-“, again Casey gave Alex a hungry look, her eyes roving over her body from head to toes, “could ever go into a store like that here, we’re too high profile as it is and honestly, the drama if there was a fallout would just be too much. So it just seemed too good an opportunity to miss but then I didn’t know how to give them or approach it all with you and I totally didn’t mean to leave the parcel out here but I didn’t know where to put it and then I got distracted with the cooking and you coming home and, well, yeah…”

Trailing off Casey seemed to have finally run out of steam. Alex took a moment to digest and decipher what the pertinent information was from the redhead’s ramblings. Alex stretched out to put her now empty wine glass on the coffee table, Casey watching her movements out of the corner of her eye as she attempted to regain her composure and cool the red heat of her flushed cheeks. The blonde picked up the parcel and turned to face Casey once more.

“So, this is a present for me?” she kept her voice light to try keep Casey calm.

“Yes.”

“But you weren’t necessarily ready to give it to me right now?”

“Yeah.” Alex gave Casey – still so obviously nervous and feeling a bit exposed – a soft reassuring smile as she straightened her back slightly.

“Well Novak you have two choices here then,” Casey turned her neck so she could take in Alex’s as she talked, Alex could see Casey’s pupils blowing wider as it tracked the motion of her long slim hands toying with the taped down seam of the wrapping paper.

“Number 1 – I can give this parcel back to you right now, and you can then present it to me whenever, if ever, you think the ‘moment’ is right.” Alex carefully watched as Casey’s shoulders slumped ever so slightly – was it relief? Or was it more like disappointment? Casey’s tongue darted out to wet her lips, looking into Alex’s eyes with a slight challenge evident,

“Or?”

“Or, option 2,” Alex shifted further into the space between them, not crowding Casey by any means but demonstrating that she was drawn in by the signals the redhead was giving her,

“I open my present now,” Casey’s throat bobbed as she obviously swallowed at Alex’s words, “And we go from there?” 

Alex’s flirtatious arch of her eyebrow over the frame of her glasses was probably overkill, but she so enjoyed seeing Casey this worked up. Alex also had a burning need to find out what it was in the mysterious parcel that had gotten Casey to this point of arousal and nervousness. She couldn’t help but bite her lower lip under the heat of returning Casey’s gaze, her hands still toying with the parcel now sat in her lap,

“So Novak, what will it be?”

Casey’s cheeks were radiating heat once again, she watched the parcel in Alex’s hands and finally gave a long exhale through her nose as she shifted back. Retrieving the wine bottle she topped up her glass with the remaining wine and took a long drink. She finally looked over to Alex once more and gave a singular confident nod before quietly speaking.

“You can open it now if you’d like.”

Casey went back to looking at the wine in her glass, swirling it slightly in the glass to watch the high-tide marks of the tannin trailing down the bowl of the glass. Alex watched her for a moment, trying to discern what the redhead was thinking. Casey was studiously ignoring her now though so Alex’s focus shifted to the parcel which had elicited such strange behaviour.

Alex was torn, her innate curiosity was heightened by what she had inferred from Casey’s story and her physiological responses. It led Alex to believe that the gift was probably something likely sexual in nature. For all that they had both been hardened by their tenures in prosecuting SVU cases, Alex had discovered Casey was easily embarrassed talking about their sexlife, particularly when not in the moment with Alex. Alex smirked lightly to herself and felt her own arousal flare higher as she thought of all the times where Casey had definitely been in the moment with her, and how very _very_ enjoyable they had been. But introducing something – anything – different was very much new territory for them.

Alex swallowed, her throat felt dry as different possibilities of what was in the parcel flashed through her mind. Their sex life had been, well, fantastic from the start, and Alex certainly had never had any complaints or driving need to ask for anything different, but she found the thought of doing pretty much anything with Casey extremely thrilling.

Alex looked up at Casey and caught the redhead looking at her from the corner of her eyes, trying to be subtle about it but the rapid fluttering of her pulse point at the corner of her jaw gave away her vested interest in Alex’s decision.

Much could be said about Alex, but once she made a choice she stuck to it. She finally slipped two of her fingers under the taped seam of the back paper to tear it open, noting the thickness of the paper probably meant the store that Casey had visited was at least relatively upmarket, no doubt Sandy had been trying to fluster her old roommate as much as possible.

Lifting the torn paper away Alex revealed a square box in discreet white packaging, again Alex cast a quick glance at Casey who was resolutely refusing to turn her head to watch but was definitely closely following every move Alex made. Giving in to the building anticipation Alex finally lifted the lid of the box and was suddenly faced with a matching set of pink dildos, one evidently had a black harness neatly folded behind it but the other was double ended, the shorter more bulbous end at an angle with some ridging on the seat.

Alex couldn’t help but impulsively reach out and touch them, noting how soft and smooth the silicone felt, not plastic like at all. She heard a sharp inhale come from the far end of the couch and looked up to see Casey staring fully at her now, her face as red as Alex had ever seen it. Alex could see Casey was near hyperventilating as she watched Alex with the toys and the blonde felt hot arousal flood her entire body.

Alex leant forward and placed the box on the coffee table once more, Casey’s eyes following her every move. She paused, waiting till Casey finally looked up and locked gazes with her before continuing to crawl over the couch coming to kneel at her side. She calmly reached out to take the wine glass from Casey’s lightly shaking hand, her face passing so close to Casey’s she could feel the heat of her skin and the light panting breaths that hitched when Alex’s nose almost brushed her own. Alex smiled to herself at how obviously overwhelmed Casey was, knowing she was on edge about what Alex thought about her surprise gift.

Deciding to put the other woman out of her misery Alex used both of her hands to pull Casey into a searing kiss, her left-hand reaching round to cup the back of Casey’s neck to pull her to her more firmly. She bit down on Casey’s plump lower lip and the redhead gasped just as Alex knew she would. Taking advantage of her dominant positioning Alex drove her tongue deeply into Casey’s mouth and rolled it firmly against Casey’s, eliciting a needy whimper from the other woman. Casey’s hands gripped tightly into Alex’s shirt as the taller woman repositioned her head and pressed forward once more, her other hand cording through soft red hair as she licked purposefully into Casey’s mouth until she knew her girlfriends’ head was spinning and she was gasping for breath.

Alex sat back, relaxing her hold on and placing several gentler kisses on Casey’s swollen lips as the redhead panted needily. Casey’s smouldering green eyes eventually fluttered open to look up at a wickedly grinning Alex.

“So,” Casey’s voice was cracked and husky, “You don’t mind? I uh, wasn’t..., they are – you’re okay?”

Alex adored that she could render Casey incapable of coherent speech by just kissing her, so she did again, and shifted herself so she was straddled across the other woman’s lap as best as her skirt would allow. She let Casey lean back and just run her hands over Alex’s hips and sides, reassuring herself that she wasn’t going to go anywhere.

Alex braced one elbow against the back of the couch and used her other to run through Casey’s hair, scratching her scalp lightly as she went, the woman below her humming in satisfaction at the relaxing sensation.

“Yes Case, I don’t mind at all,” she dipped her head down to kiss Casey once more, sucking lightly on her lower lip before releasing it with a light pop,

“And one day we’re going to talk about how we get you to talk about what you want in bed,”

Casey shifted slightly awkwardly as Alex smirked down at her, “But for now, let’s focus on the fact that I’m in your lap -” Casey moaned as Alex ground her hips down against her,

“- after a long week of me missing you,” she leant forward and started to trail kisses up Casey’s neck, the tip of her nose tracing the shell of the redhead’s ear making her inhale sharply. Casey’s hands gripped at Alex’s hips, tugging her against her front as she nuzzled into the blonde hair,

“So, what do you say about us doing something about that then?” Alex ran the tip of her tongue over the edge of Casey’s ear lobe as she finished speaking, knowing the action always caused a zip of electricity to race up the other woman’s spine.

Casey could feel the smirk that Alex was giving her, hear the cocky arrogance that was always made her inside melt and burn at the same time. She was so worked up, so surrounded by everything _Alex_ she hadn’t even realised she was panting breathlessly again,

“Yes,” her voice so was husky, but she knew Alex liked that.

The blonde woman leaned back, looking at Casey with that wolfish teasing grin that filled the redhead’s stomach with butterflies. Alex dipped her head and kissed her thoroughly once more, her hands tugging Casey’s shirttails loose so she could run a hand over the soft skin underneath, making it jump and quiver under her touch.

Alex broke the kiss and pulled away, she deftly swung herself off of Casey’s lap and settled down between her legs. She took a moment to enjoy taking in Casey’s dishevelled appearance, shirt and hair rumpled, her green eyes darkened by her pupils being blown with arousal. She ran her hands slowly up Casey’s thighs, smirking at her over her glasses as she did so. Without breaking her gaze, she popped the button on Casey’s slacks and lowered the zipper tantalisingly slowly, not that Casey needed any further build up, but Alex did just love to tease her. The heat and pressure of Alex’s hands near the apex of her thighs was enough to make Casey moan in anticipation.

The sound was enough for Alex’s tenuous grasp on her own patience to snap, she curled her fingers over the waistband of Casey’s pants and underwear and started to pull them down her thighs. The redhead immediately braced her shoulders against the back of the couch so she could raise her hips letting Alex pull the offending articles of clothing down to her ankles. Alex continued quickly though and pulled Casey to the edge of the couch with a determined tug to her knees. The purposeful way Alex ran her hands up to the soft skin of Casey’s thigh made the redhead gasp and part her legs further.

Not needing any further encouragement Alex hooked her forearms under Casey’s thighs and her hands wrapped around the other woman’s hips, pulling Casey’s core to her mouth. Neither of them could hold back the moans the moment her tongue made contact with Casey’s wet centre.

Alex’s arms had to flex to stop Casey’s hips from jumping, potentially dislodging her from her favourite place, and she fixed Casey with a pointed look over the top of her glasses as she settled herself more comfortably between her thighs. Casey had just enough self-awareness left to look slightly contrite. She reached forward to touch the crown of Alex’s head, not to push or pull, but simply needing contact,

“Please Al, I need you.”

Her heart fluttering at the quiet intensity of Casey’s words Alex flattened her tongue and gave broad firm lick from Casey’s centre to her clit, enjoying how such a seemingly small action could make Casey’s whole body convulse from the stimulation and pleasure. Nothing if not thorough, Alex set into a rhythm of firm languid strokes, flicking the tip of her tongue against Casey’s clit every fourth or fifth stroke as she knew the redhead was already close to the edge. She could feel Casey getting wetter with every pass of her tongue, her whimpers and sighs got louder the longer with each swipe at Alex’s determination to set the pace, her satisfied frustration also growing the longer Alex stopped Casey from grinding her hips as hard as she wanted. She wanted more, needed more.

The sounds and movements from the redhead were also amping up Alex’s own arousal ever more. She could literally feel her own wetness building and causing the black lace pants she’d put on that morning to stick distractingly to her skin.

Unable to take the pleasurable teasing any longer Casey finally moved her right hand from where she had been clutching desperately to the couch to grip in Alex’s blonde hair, trying to hold her in place as she lapped at her clit,

“Oh god, please Al, please!” she was gasping once again. Her body writhing as she wildly sought whatever extra stimulation she could so that she could fall into the crescendo that was building inside her, nearly overwhelming all of her other thoughts and needs.

Hearing Casey beg so openly almost made Alex come on the spot. Gathering herself she rose further up on her knees to change the angle of her mouth between Casey’s thighs. She suckled on Casey’s clit, increasing the pressure as Casey’s grip on her hair got harder in turn, holding Alex’s head right where she wanted it, not that Alex would dare stop right now. She desperately wanted to make Casey come, to feel her quiver and clench and let go. 

She glanced up, watching as Casey gasped for air with shallow juddering breaths, her eyes tightly closed and muscles tensing, pale skin of her chest and cheeks flushed a delicious pink. To Alex she was beautiful, so very beautiful. Alex’s was so caught up in admiring Casey she momentarily broke the rhythm of her attentions, Casey’s eyes immediately flew open ready to tear into Alex for edging her so torturously but Alex had already realised her mistake. She smirked into Casey’s thighs and held her gaze long enough to arch her eyebrow cockily, seeing that look made Casey bite her lip in anticipation.

In one smooth motion Alex quickly slid two of her long fingers inside, she groaned happily at how wet and hot Casey felt and the other woman’s eyes practically rolled as her head lolled back with a shuddering moan of her own. Alex fluttered her fingers and then curled them purposefully, her head dipping to work Casey’s sensitive clit with her lips and tongue once more.

Under such an onslaught the redhead instantly came with a strangled cry. Her second hand came up to rest on the other side of Alex’s head as she rode the intense feeling of her orgasm as it coursed through her body. Wanting to see the fruits of her labour Alex leant her head back just enough to watch Casey come undone before her. She continued to gently curl her fingers when she could, drawing out the pleasure for Casey and to coax her through the wave and wave of aftershocks.

Riding the white bright burst of ecstasy Casey had no idea how long she was coming for. It was only when Alex finally withdrew her fingers and started to press kisses over the top of her thighs, sucking lightly over her hips that Casey found she was able to open her eyes and look down at the gloating blonde,

“Fucking hell Alex,” She reached down and pulled the other woman up to her, kissing her soundly and wiping the traces of her wetness from Alex’s chin with her thumb before Alex caught the digit between her teeth and sucked it clean, “If that’s what I get after a week away I think I might have to go for two next time.”

“No!” Alex chuckled and ran her fingers through the dampened hairs at the nape of Casey’s neck, “no more whole weeks away, next time I’m going to demand to go with you.”

Casey couldn’t help but wiggle her eyebrows suggestively, “Well there would be no complaints from me there Cabot,” she kissed her, nostrils flaring as the taste of herself on the blonde’s lips reawakened the heat within her, “but the whole work thing might spoil our fun”.

“Speaking of fun…” Alex purposefully glanced behind her to where her gift had been left on the coffee table, ensuring Casey’s gaze followed with hers. Casey swallowed, her throat suddenly dry again as she regripped her hands on Alex, unconsciously pulling the blonde tighter against her. She quickly looked back to Alex who was grinning at her in a way that was somehow both playful and sinfully seductive.

The look made Casey feel like her insides were burning, she gave Alex the smallest of nods to show she was on board. It was all the encouragement the excited blonde needed. Watching Casey come, feeling her muscles flutter and clamp down on her fingers as she quietly cried out, had turned Alex’s on to an almost unbearable level. With an inherent desperation burning inside of her she turned from where she was still kneeling and scooped up the box that had started it all.

The packaging didn’t stand a chance as she ripped through the cardboard rather than bothering to open the various tabs. With a flourish that made an overawed Casey gulp, Alex liberated the double ended one of the set, momentarily pausing as she felt its length and weight for the first time. Heat surged up her spine as she saw Casey watching her. She needed her, needed this, now.

With a smoothness that she didn’t comprehend she was back between Casey’s legs faster than the redhead could blink. Alex was able to compose herself enough – that iron will she was known for occasionally proving useful – to let Casey focus on her, knowing that her girlfriend had been nervous and that this was new territory for the both of them.

Moving purposefully but carefully Alex rested one hand on Casey’s hip and swiped her thumb over her clit, the redhead jumping at the pressure on the still sensitive bundle of nerves before relaxing into Alex’s touch. The blonde knew her self-control was weakening and so positioned the short end of the toy by Casey’s entrance – she saw her green eyes widen but Casey nodded frantically, her hips bucking towards Alex as she realised the blonde’s plan.

The toy slid in easily and the shuddering gasp as Casey adjusted to its size and pressure was the final straw for Alex. With a tug that made Casey cry out Alex let go of the dildo, rose up and straddled the redhead’s waist as quickly as she could. Casey gripped at her hips instinctively, her steadying hands allowing Alex to continue in her frantic pursuit of _relief_ to the burning throbbing ache that had set up between her legs. With short desperate jerky movements Alex shucked her own skirt up to her waist, Casey catching a glimpse of the sodden black lace panties she was wearing until Alex impatiently pushed them to the side, lined up the tip of the toy and sank down on the first few inches, finally able to release the breath she hadn’t realised was caught in her lungs.

“Sweet Jesus,” Casey could scarcely breathe. The vision of Alex – Alex Cabot! – so wantonly needing her, and taking what she needed, was just so fucking hot it nearly made her come again right there, the unfamiliar but entirely welcome short end of the toy giving her core just enough to clench around to let her focus on the desperate blonde on top of her.

The feeling of being stretched, hearing how wet she was as she rocked her hips taking more and more of the strap-on deeper was such an intense relief for Alex. She rose up, tangling her hands in her hair as the ecstasy rolled from her core through her limbs, her eyes falling shut as she simply let herself fall into the irrepressible carnal need that overwhelmed her. Realising that her girlfriend was getting lost in the moment, adrift in the pleasure she was taking from Casey, the redhead arched up with her hips whilst reaching hand further up Alex’s body to steady her.

The feeling of Casey fucking up into her, sliding through the copious wetness and filling her made Alex cry-out loudly, baring down till she had the entire length inside of her and could feel Casey hips twitching against the base of her thighs.

“Fuck you feel so good baby,” Alex was proud of herself for being able to speak somewhat coherently. She grinned and rested her forehead against Casey’s when the praise made her lovers’ hips buck into her, her hands greedily roaming over Alex curves – palming her breasts and cupping her ass – as Casey keened into her. The blonde started to roll her hips as she rose and lowered herself on Casey’s lap as the redhead gazed on, her green eyes completely hazed over with lust. A shiver raced down both of their spines, Casey could hear how wet Alex was as the dildo slid in and out of her, each pull and movement causing it to rub torturously on Casey’s clit and inner walls.

With desire blistering through her system she let Alex ride her, chasing that pinnacle, that breaking point that always felt _just there_ yet tauntingly unreachable. The blonde’s movements started to get a little looser, as she struggled to maintain the fast pace she’d set in her desperation and Casey knew she was getting close, with quick movements she tried to unbutton Alex’s shirt, getting three buttons undone before her impatience and Alex’s distracting noises got too much. So Casey simply pulled, the next two buttons flew off somewhere into the forgotten room as Casey’s focus zeroed in on Alex’ lace-clad breasts. She pulled down one of the pretty bra cups and sucked on the hardened exposed nipple before Alex could even comprehend that her shirt was now ruined.

The pressure and sensation of Casey at her chest was enough to finally tip Alex over the edge, she fell with a silent scream, gripping desperately onto Casey’s shoulders as her inner muscles clamped and fluttered as she tried to keep the redhead buried inside of her for as long as possible. She kept falling, the waves of raw pleasure and relief breaking over her again and again after she’d been keyed up for so long. The feeling of Alex’s release – the heat and slickness dripping down the shaft of the strap-on onto Casey’s bare skin made Casey groan and bite down on the nipple she had trapped in her mouth, the vibrations and sharp pin-point of pleasurable pain made Alex start come even harder. Her eyes were tightly shut, but even then, she could feel darkness creeping in on the edge of her consciousness as her body struggled to perform basic functions,

“Shhh, just breathe Al, just breathe.” Casey’s familiar soothing voice was muffled but Alex knew she wanted to follow it, she wanted to follow Casey anywhere, everywhere. As she slowly regained awareness of her surroundings, she found the redhead soothingly rubbing her back as she rested into her, glasses pushed up on her face awkwardly from where she had evidently buried her head in the crook of Casey’s neck.

“Breathe a little deeper baby, that’s it.” At Casey’s reminder Alex realised she was barely panting. It took her an inordinate effort but she was able to draw in a deep breath, one that filled her parched lungs and left her feeling slightly dizzy – but then her head had already been spinning beforehand.

Gathering herself she was able to prop herself back, the movement making the dildo that was still connecting them move, Casey’s instinctive pump of her hips, drawing a whimper from Alex as it caused another strong aftershock – it could have been another small orgasm really – to pulse through her. Feeling unexpectedly vulnerable Alex took her time opening her eyes, the blinding white spots taking a moment to clear from where she had had them so tightly shut. Seeing Casey – beyond dishevelled, her hair a mess, lips swollen from kissing, cheeks flushed and her chest pink from where it peeked out under her mussed-up collar – gazing up at Alex with unabashed wonder made the blonde feel safe though.

“Fucking hell Alex,” Casey whispered reverentially as she reached out to cup Alex’s jaw, the blonde leaning into her hand gratefully and placing a kiss on the swell of her palm, “are you okay?”

Alex looked down at herself, still straddled across Casey. She could feel the toy still buried deeply within her, almost grounding her, and it was the only thing that stopped her from freaking out at how _messy_ she looked – heels still on, skirt rucked up, lace panties pushed to the side and pressing against her clit, shirt _ripped_ – when had her shirt ripped? – to expose her chest where one of her boobs is being pushed up by the bra that had been pulled beneath it, the nipple hard and red and shiningly wet from Casey’s mouth. God she looked so absolutely and utterly _fucked_.

“I don’t think I can move yet,” God her voice cracked and broke, her throat hoarse from the cries and screams she’d let out, Alex had counted herself lucky to have such a private – mostly soundproof – apartment before, but was even more so right at that moment.

“Good, I don’t think I can either.” Casey grinned up at her, almost a little shyly and Alex felt her heart flutter. It was the same expression Casey had worn during their first date, just after their first kiss, after the first time they’d tumbled into bed all flailing limbs and hungry mouths. Alex loved that look.

She leant forward carefully, kissing Casey softly, nothing more than a press of her dry lips against Casey’s swollen ones,

“I’m sorry I got so carried away.” She struggled to do little more than lift her head enough to rest against Casey’s forehead, a deep satisfied tiredness settling into every bone of her body, making them all feel four times heavier than usual. Casey was running her fingertips over Alex’s back – under the shirt and it tingled and soothed her in the best of ways, lulling her further into that languid relaxed state that only happened after mind-blowing sex – or so Alex thought to herself at least.

Casey snorts gently in response,

“Sorry? Sorry!?! Christ Alex this is the single most erotic experience of my life and we aren’t even naked.” Her openness and teasing chuckle made Alex blush and the blonde summoned enough strength to sit up as Casey continued, “You were – you are – breath-taking sweetheart, and once we’ve recovered well enough I’m going to take you to bed and show you again and again just how good it can be to get carried away,”

“Is that a promise?” Alex couldn’t believe how quickly her body was recovering, responding to Casey’s gentle touches, desire pooling in her core once more.

Casey reached out to take Alex’s hand in her own, kissing along her knuckles as she smiled up at the blonde who was tellingly beginning to fidget,

“For you? Always, Alex. Always.”

End.


End file.
